someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Missing Nurse
Hello, My name is Jacob, I live in a small town in north carolina. I'm 16 and I live with my older sister Olivia. We have lived here for about 2 years. Olivia is 17 and we live together as roomates; we don't act like siblings at all really. Our parents are both alcholics, and we had decided to live alone when their drinking habits took the best of them away. Things have been very difficult since we both still go to school. Olivia works part time in a coffe shop and I work in a comicbook store; it's not much money, but it works. One day after another, same routine every day; Wake up early, go to school, go to the store, work, get home, Sleep, Same again. It's a routine I've gotten used to now. Today is friday, And it's the same as always. I passed the bakery, an alleyway, and a hospital. The hospital isn't open anymore, it closed years before we moved here. How do I know you may ask? I often visited this city when I was young, and my mother, long before she had Olivia, Worked there. I've never been inside, though I feel so familiar with it, as if I have been inside a million of times. I continued walking after I had gazed at the large building, since it was getting late. As I walked a piece of paper came with the wind and landed by my feet. I picked it up and looked at it, It was a picture of the hospital and there was text, like it was a page from some newspaper, I read it and it said After the huge bur------ 3 nurses went missing and do--t-rs, cops has found two b-dies of the nurses and the - doctors were found, Tough one nurse's body was never f----'' then the article had ended, I fellt shivers down my spine, Everyone's body had been found but one nurse? it was quite confusing really. Feeling watched, i look behind me and saw no one, i fellt a hand on my shoulder, a cold one, it didn't even feel like a hand, But a few bones formd as a hand, Tough coverd with rubber. I looked at my shoulder but once again, Saw nothing. Feeling uneasy i continued walking home, Things were getting wierder and wierder. a week has passed since the incident and everytime i passed the hospital the same thing had happend, more reports about the burning hospital and missing nurse, Cold rubber-bone hands, but today, Something was diffrent. This time i fellt the right side of my face burn, Not really fire-burnt but, the right half of my face was very very hot. feeling curious, i walked into the hospital. Everything looked dusty but everything was in place, as if there was never any flames. I looked over at a door, to see it half ripped of. I walked into a room a asume was a operation room. I walked over to the table-like bed and looked at the equipment lying by it. ''Welcome child, How may i help you? a gentle female voice said, I turnd, feeling alarmd, There stood a woman by a table, Working out a few papers by the looks of it, i couldn't see her whole face because she was facing a wall. She had brown hair and what it seemd, Golden eyes? she was wearing a nurse mask and a nurse uniform, light blue. Hes hair was braided into a thick braid, The top of her hair, once again, Gold. Her eye moved over to look at me Well? can you speak? she asked why are you here? i asked,ignoring her question The hospital is abandond.. i continued. I know, But this is my home, And my work, it's where i rest in my pieces you see. she smiled a gentle smile, She was creeping me out. My name is formerly Amanda, But just call me 'Nurse' or 'Missing Amiya' she turnd to face me, she had a huge burn on the right side of her face and i also noticed she only had one eye. I slowly backed away, Feeling even more terrefied. She chuckled Most people are afraid of the doctor, But you are afraid of hes asistant she smiled once again, I could barely see it trough her mask, I saw it trough her eye. Her eye became half lidded, And she grabbed a needle,aswell as a scalpel, she took a step closer to me, And another, And another, and another, She was now right infront of me, I was paralyzed, This will only hurt for a second, Don't worry child She inserted the large needle into my chest, in my heart, the pain was unbelieavable, But she coverd my mouth, so my screams just became muffled mumbles,i could feel her boney fingers trough her rubber gloves right on my lipps, My heart was slowing down, and i finally passed out. When i woke up a heart was carved onto my chest, my chest was a bloody mess, i couldn't feel anything tough, No pain no nothing. I looked around and once again, saw Missing Amiya, Her golden eye was looking at the blood filled needle. I looked over at the tools the probably have been using and saw everything was a bloody mess, scalpelt were everywhere aswell as all the other tools, she suddently noticed that i was awake Good morning to you child. She smiled, this time she wasn't just wearing the uniform, She was wearing a hooded jacket, hood on, mask on, gloves off. Her boney fingers didn't even look like they had skin, Mostly just a skeleton hand. once again, Unable to speak i simply stare at her. May i know you're name? she asked poletely Jacob i said quickly. SHe nodded and wrote it on a little flask with liquid in it. what's... in there? i asked, Quickly regretting it after asking You'r blood. She answerd calmly 'Are you going to kill me?'' i asked, She staid quiet, after a while she shrugged Jacob, may i ask how long you have lived here with you'r sister? she asked and walked over to the operation table i was lying on'' how did you know? i asked back Answer me. she demanded Two years she nodded and took a scalpel and a napkin, Cleaning the scalpel I see i see.. May i ask how long you'r parents have been alchoholics? ''she asked, I was confused, How did she know all of this? ''since.. i was five she nodded once again. I hope you know it's my job to find out more about you. As a nurse It's my duty to know what's up.''she stared at the scalpel ''But... I'm ..... Not sick or anything i raised both my eyebrows She chuckled I know, I'm doing research on you.''Still staring at the metalik mini knife she was holding, the blood was all off, she put it away, and picked up another ''I've been around for 19 years.. That's how long this hospital has been like this. I was simply a merdurus nurse who loved seeing people in pain, I just love how they pry to god that they'll live, It never worked. However, When it started burning, i died but while the other nurses and doctors whent to heaven, i never deserved my angle wings, SO i staid. She explaind. My face went pale, She was going to torture me until i ASK to be killed She chuckled Don't worry, I'll do it slowly and nicely, I'm just going to clean the tools then after the painkillers effect have stopped I'll start, Just you wait Jacob.''she gently smiled and continued cleaning. I looked at my hands which was bound by a metal band. 'I'm so dead' i tought to myself. Slowly, i felt pain in my chest, deep horrible pain, I groand and gave out hurt moans, Amiya smirked and put away the napkin, Slowly grabbing a sharp scalpel and positions it on the middle on my chest, letting it digg deep into my flesh, Opening up my chest a stomach to her, I started gagging, I almost puked it it wasnt for her putting a thick layer of ducktape on my mouth. She started to destroy pieces of my stomach, making it into small pieces, Cutting it. it was so painful, Tears streamd down my cheeks I wanted to scream to bad, She removed my skin fully, Using a pair of scissors, The pain was worse then ever and the blood was everywhere, she had a gentle smile on her face ''You have a very nice inside dear Jacob This was horrible, how did i not die?! i don't understand it. she took another scalpel, this time to my neck, she scrached out the flesh and giggled at my never ending tears If you want me to stop, Tell me to. She smiled once again, She moved her hand to my heart and looked me in the eye Beneath my breath and the ducktape, I wisperd Please, just kill me She grabbed my heart, And crushed it. I awoke in my home, Everything was normal, I had no scars, and everything looked fine, Until i saw my chest Someone had drawn a heart with a scalpel and had written, 'I'll come back soon Jacob, I had fun' I'm happy to still be alive, But i just can't believe what happend, It was obviously real, But it dosn't feel like it, It feels like a nightmare. I can't seem to forget her eye, Or how gentle her voice was, Even when she was cutting me open, I'm not sure I'll live much longer, so wish me luck. Please, Never walk near a Abandond hospital, I don't want this to happend to more people end up like this Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Needs work